Love is Blind
by xtraiiinwreck
Summary: El amor si que es ciego! Los hermanos Jonas no lo saben, quieres saber como lo descubren? Entra y lee! :D


_Hola! Este es un nuevo fan fic. :P espero lo lean (se los agradecería mucho a ustedes) _

_En fin, subiré pronto, lo haré. _

_Gracias por todo su apoyo en todos mis fics. Los animo a leer y leer y leer hahaha y luego comentarme!_

_Los dejo. _

**

* * *

-Narra Nicholas- **

_(7 años de edad -1999-)_

Era el día del último ensayo general para la obra de teatro: "_Les Misérables_". Sería nuestra última presentación, luego de haber actuado en ella 38 veces más. Íbamos de camino al teatro, mis hermanos Joseph y Kevin, estaban en la parte trasera del auto conmigo. Mientras que mamá y papá iban adelante. Cuando llegamos saludé a algunos de mis compañeros, y me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos los demás ensayando por última vez esta obra. Mientras se ensayaba pude ver a mis dos mejores amigas, nos habíamos conocido desde la primera obra de teatro que los tres habíamos hecho en toda la vida. Nos llevábamos muy bien y aparte de todo eran muy divertidas. Me saludaron con sus manos desde lejos y muy sonrientes, yo les sonreí de vuelta.

Ya traían su vestuario puesto.

Cuando la hora del show llegó, el teatro estaba lleno de gente, podía jurar que los nervios se apoderaron de mí, cuando usualmente no me pasaba eso. Fue como revivir la primera vez que canté en frente de todos mis amigos en el primer grado. Observé a mis padres y a mis hermanos que estaban entre la audiencia, eso definitivamente me dio más confianza e hizo que los nervios se fueran un poco.

Solo queda decir que…

…la obra salió más que perfecta. Suspiré satisfecho.

-Ha salido más que perfecto! –mamá me apretó entre sus brazos casi cortándome la respiración –estoy tan orgullosa!

-Gracias Mamá! –Le sonreí cuando ya me había soltado.

-Bien hecho enano! –Kevin me golpeó suavemente con su puño en mi hombro.

-Que no me digas enano! –No entendía porque me decía así, ya había comprobado varias veces que tenía la altura promedio de un niño de mi edad.

-Nicholas! –me llamó papá, lo miré -…Dile a Cathia y a María que vengan con nosotros, que Las invitamos a cenar! – asentí y fui a buscar de inmediato a mis amigas. Joe fue tras de mí.

-Mira, allá está Mar… iré a decirle, busca a la pequeña Cathi, si? –se suponía que era yo quien les dijera a ellas. En fin, fui en busca de la que faltaba.

-Cat! –la hallé. Estaba con su madre, la Sra. Andreine.

-Si?- se volteó sonriente.

-Mamá y papá los quieren invitar a cenar a casa. Vienen? –la miré a ella y luego a su madre.

-Mami? Podemos? –preguntó.

-Claro! –le respondió. –Gracias por la invitación Nicholas! –su madre se dirigió a mí, le sonreí.

-No hay problema! –me reí.

-Yo iré, pero sólo si hay postre, del que tu madre hace Nick! –Cat, al igual que yo se moría por los postres de mamá.

-Claro! Hoy ha hecho tarta de chocolate! –ella se hecho una carcajada y luego heché a correr junto con ella hasta donde Kevin estaba con nuestros padres. A la vez que Joe llegaba junto con Mari y su madre.

Cuando llegamos a casa, celebramos mucho, ya que ese día fueron todas buenas noticias. Durante la cena mamá dijo que estaba embarazada. Tendríamos un hermanito! O…. una hermanita? No importa, lo que si importaba era que lo o la tendríamos pronto. Además pronto entraría a la escuela junto a Cat y Mari, iba a ser genial. Aunque yo era un año mayor que ellas, cursaríamos el tercer grado juntos. No podía pedirle más a mi vida ahora…. Excepto quizá… un helado!

**-Narra Cathia-**

_(10 años de edad, 2003)_

Desde siempre, Nick ha disfrutado cantar, componer y todo ese tipo de cosas. Mari y yo le habíamos prometido que lo apoyaríamos en toda su carrera artística (siempre decíamos que ya la tenía, porque todas las niñas de la escuela no lo dejaban en paz gracias a su voz) y lo estamos cumpliendo, no lo dejaremos de apoyar pero ya cumplíamos tres meses de no verlo.

Se había ido en a otro estado, creo que Texas, junto con sus hermanos a grabar demos, ya que una disquera los había contratado y querían comenzar con el material de los chicos. Eran bastante talentosos, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda. Y ahora si estaba comenzando su carrera como artista musical, pero le extrañábamos.

A parte, Mari tuvo una _relación _con Joe, algo tonta si me lo preguntan, ya que desde meses atrás solamente andaban tomados de la mano y ni siquiera se hablaban. Y eso que él tiene 12 años, casi los 13, y ella tiene 10 años. Pero debido a que la familia Jonas tuvo que irse a otra parte, pues no terminaron nada. Y si me lo preguntan tampoco lo empezaron.

Volviendo a lo de Nick, él hablaba con nosotras muy a menudo, pero la verdad no era lo mismo.

Una mañana el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar. Me levanté de mi cama para ir a contestarlo, pero me percaté pronto de que mi madre ya lo había hecho. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Vamos para allá en este instante. Está bien? No se preocupe Denisse, todo va a salir bien! -¿Denisse? Eso solo significaba una cosa; Volvieron. Pero por el tono de voz de mi madre parece que hay malas noticias.

Colgó el teléfono.

-Qué pasa Mami? –me acerqué a ella, que estaba aún sentada.

-Era Denisse, están en el hospital…

-Le ha pasado algo a ella?

-No… no a ella, pero si a Nick. Dicen que hace unas horas comenzó a quejarse de dolor y calambres en las piernas. Así que lo llevaron al hospital! Ve a vestirte mientras tanto… –dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

De inmediato me fui a meter al baño, no tarde mucho en salir. Luego mamá y yo nos fuimos directo al hospital.

-Gracias por venir, Andreine! –el Sr. Jonas se acercó a nosotras saludándonos.

-No es nada Kevin, no hay problema… ¿Cómo está Nick? –en ese instante la Sra. Jonas se colocó al lado de su marido y traía al bebe de tres años entre sus brazos; Frankie.

-Toda la madrugada han pasado haciéndole exámenes y le han diagnosticado diabetes juvenil…-¿diabetes? ¿Eso tenía? Comencé a odiar más esa enfermedad, más que a ninguna.

No presté más atención, Solté la mano de mi madre y me fui con Mari, que estaba con Joe y Kevin.

-Cat! –Se sorprendió Mari cuando me vio.

-No se va a morir, verdad? –pregunté mientras retenía unas cuantas lágrimas de irritación y de tristeza. Mari se paralizó y bajó su cabeza.

-Cathi! No digas eso! –se levantó Kevin.

-Sí, ya nos costó mucho tranquilizar a Mar, pequeña…-siguió Joseph.

-Basta! –le dijo Kevin, luego me miró –No va a morir, no hay de que preocuparse. Nick es muy fuerte, no? -asentí levemente- Asi que tranquila.

Kevin, que también era como mi hermano, extendió sus brazos y me abrazó.

Solamente debíamos esperar…

...esperar...

...y...

...esperar.

**-Narra María- **

_(14 años de edad -2007-)_

Estos días fueron tensos. No sabíamos si Cat se quedaría en Los Ángeles o se iría con su padre a Phoenix. Y esta vez solo estaba yo para apoyarla, ya que Nick estaba con sus hermanos haciendo un tour por todo el país. Maldita fama! Claro que lo apoyaba, pero nunca estaba cuando le necesitábamos.

Estaba en el instituto, en clase de Geografía, algo desanimada primero, porque sabía que a pesar de todo hoy no sería un buen día y segundo porque no había visto a mí amiga cruzar esa puerta y quizá la razón seria porque se fue de L.A. Me negaba a pensar aquello y fue cuando la vi entrar. Venía algo agitada y loca, como usualmente se veía cuando llegaba tarde.

-Mari! Te tengo una super noticia! –me susurro aún mirando hacia el frente, como si le estuviera prestando la más mínima atención.

-Cuál es? –le devolví el susurro mientras escribía en mi cuaderno.

-Me quedo en Los Angeles! Me lo acaba de decir mi madre! –le sonreí, eso me alegró demasiado, pero yo le tenía una noticia a ella que no le iba a agradar.

-Dónde es que estaba Nick? –me preguntó al salir de clases, buscando su calendario donde tenía las fechas del tour de los chicos.

-En Dallas…-suspiro y dejó de buscar su calendario.

-Hoy le toca a él llamarte!

Lo había olvidado! Nick se turnaba cada noche, me llamaba a mí y la siguiente noche llamaba a Cat.

-Pero no le digas nada de que me quedo a vivir aquí, quiero decírselo yo misma!

-Esta bien, Cat! No te preocupes! –ambas nos reimos.

De pronto íbamos en silencio, casi llegando a casa de ella, ya que vivía más cerca del instituto que yo. Decidí que era hora de soltarlo todo de una vez.

-Cat?

-Hmmm?

-Verás…mmm…yo… bueno mi madre… mmm…-torcí el gesto, no sabía como decirlo-

-Anda escúpelo ya! –me ordenó riéndose.

-Me….voy….3 años a Londres…

-Ok….. Nicholas se va porque ahora es un artista, lo acepto….Pero tú? Porque te vas?

-Es por 3 años nada más!- agregué.

Tenía que ir con mi madre, no tenía opción. Ella consiguió un trabajo y debía irse allí durante tres años, luego volvería, pero tanto tiempo….es como una eternidad. Tendría que conocer gente nueva, y no quería hacerlo.

-No entiendes? Igual siguen siendo 3 años!

-Lo siento amiga, sabes muy bien que si mi padre no se hubiera…-se me quebró la voz, recordar el hecho de que mi padre ya no estaba con nosotros, no quería ni pensarlo más.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes… -suspiró –Nada pasa mientras estemos en contacto. Porque seguiremos en contacto, no?

-Claro que si! Estaremos en contacto, a diario si pudiera! –nos abrazamos –Mañana en la tarde puedes venir al aeropuerto?

-Ahí estaré! –Que rayos! No quería irme.

Suena exagerado, pero si se vive en un lugar toda su vida y se tienen amigos irremplazables desde pequeño y se tiene que dejar todo eso, creo que ahí no suena tan exagerado, verdad?

-Bueno, debo llegar a casa ya… y contarle todo a Nick! –Ahora todos estaríamos en diferentes lugares, yo en Inglaterra, Cat en L.A y Nick alrededor del país.

-Anda! Nos vemos mañana!

Salí corriendo a mi casa a hacer maletas. Fue una larga noche.

**-Narra Nicholas- **

_(17 años de edad -Actualidad-)_

Por fin! Volveríamos a casa, luego de tantos lugares visitados. Tomaríamos un descanso, un año para nosotros, solo unas pequeñas vacaciones. Tendríamos de nuevo la vida de antes, excepto porque todo el mundo nos conoce, pero estaríamos en casa. ¿Qué tan difícil de manejar sería?

-Pero mamá! De verdad se fue?

-Sí, Nick… Cat se fue a Phoenix de visita por una semana, su madre me lo acaba de decir!

Ya sabía que Mari no estaba en el país y que volvería pronto. Pero Cat? También se había ido, pasaría una semana soportando a mis hermanos molestándome. ¡Genial! Yo quiero mucho a mis hermanos pero a veces fastidiaban demasiado.

-Ya _FroBro_! Deja de molestar a mamá! –como había dicho, mi tortura aún no finalizaba.

Subí a mi habitación en cuanto se abrió la puerta de mi casa, de mi hogar. Me recosté en mi cama, estaba exhausto.

No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo, tendríamos tanta fama, varios discos Platino, fans por todo el mundo, y tampoco creía que Kevin se hubiera casado, sí, teníamos un nuevo miembro en la familia, Danielle Delease. Ella es una persona totalmente encantadora y la persona perfecta para Kevin, para resumir todo. Al menos Kevin tiene suerte en el amor.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo alcancé de inmediato. Era una llamada de _Kara_. Le colgué sin siquiera contestarle. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Por eso digo, Kevin tiene suerte en el amor.

_Kara_ simplemente me usó, y cuando ya no le serví más me desechó. Las mujeres pueden ser muy crueles. Lo que más me duele es que yo me llegué a enamorar de ella, y ni siquiera le importó. Ella también es una cantante. La conocí hace dos años, éramos muy jóvenes, nuestra relación (para mí) iba muy bien, sin defectos, puro amor, nada de publicidad. Pero todo fue un engaño. Solamente quería subir el rating de la venta de sus Cd's. He ahí el porque de _"me usó"_. Una tarde de lluvia… estaba ella esperándome en el hotel en el que nos hospedábamos mis hermanos y yo. Me dejó, y desapareció de mi vida hace medio año.

¿Cómo es que se atrevía siquiera a llamarme?

Cerré mis ojos y decidí mandarles un texto a mis amigas, así despejaría un rato mi mente.

"Chicas, estoy de nuevo en casa! Las extraño mucho! -N"

Dejé mi móvil en la cama y me fui a dar una ducha. Duré bastante, ya que quería relajarme, pero la relajación se interrumpió por el timbrado de mi móvil. Me coloqué una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salí del baño. Con cuidado de no resbalarme, me acerqué a mi cama y recogí el móvil.

Las respuestas habían llegado.

"Porque no me avísate primero Nicholas? No me hubiera venido a Phoenix! -C"

De sólo imaginarme a Cat echando humos por sus orejas me carcajee como nunca.

"Yo también te extraño! No te preocupes, que ya en 10 días vuelvo, logré convencer a mi madre de venirnos antes! -M"

Genial! En 10 días…la semana iba a ser eterna.

-Enano, te llaman abajo…-Joe se asomó a la puerta de mi habitación –pero ponte algo de ropa primero si vas a bajar –luego se fue y escuché como tiraba la puerta de su habitación.

Pobre Joseph, sabía la razón de su actitud. Al menos la de hace algunos minutos. En fin… me puse una camiseta blanca de cuello en V y unos vaqueros negros, llevaba mi cabello goteando. Me apresuré a salir de mi habitación y encontré a mi madre en la sala, acompañada de… ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo Kara en mi casa?

-Hola Nick! –me saludó, con una de esas sonrisas falsas, sabía que era falsa.

Ni siquiera le respondí, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de nuevo a la privacidad de mi alcoba.

-Nicholas Jerry Jonas Miller! –la voz de mi madre se escuchó por toda la casa, o al menos eso pareció.

-Si Señora? –me voltee y miré a mi madre.

-Kara vino desde Tenesse porque quería avisarte en persona que estarán trabajando juntos en un proyecto, no es grandioso?

Pobre mi madre, era tan ingenua. Claro! Si nadie le contó lo que en realidad pasó.

-Además, Nick, ya firmaron el contrato, recuerdas? –ni siquiera soportaba verla, ¿Cómo iba a trabajar con ella así?

-Mmm…-fue lo único que respondí.

-Vamos, debemos trabajar en este proyecto en equipo! –insistió Kara.

-Mamá, apenas llegamos a casa, para tener nuestro año libre, nuestras vacaciones, recuerdas? –no iban a obligarme a trabajar en una estúpida película junto con ella.

-Nick, querido… tienen un contrato y ya sabes que…_los de arriba_ mandan…

Cuando decía _los de arriba_ se refería a los dueños de Disney, a nuestros jefes. Odio decir esto, pero tendré que trabajar en ese proyecto.

Y con Kara.

Ugh.

* * *

_Que les parecio?_

_Ha ver... comenten, dejen reviews, sugerencias... lo que seaaa! :D_

_Pronto subiré que mas pasa... O.O que pasara co Kara... _

_En fin, nos vemos,_

**PamiBlackJonas 3**


End file.
